


您要尝尝牛轧糖吗？

by nuoyu2014



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 店员米开来和失恋的flo的故事。
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 5





	您要尝尝牛轧糖吗？

01 

Florent的心情就像巴黎此刻的天气一样，阴沉得快要滴出水来了。   
作为一个摇滚乐队主唱，他现在看起来非常重金属。黑眼圈堆在眼底，简直省了买化妆品的费用。   
他也不想这样啊，他有什么办法。作为一个刚刚被劈腿的无辜青年，他只是宅在家里难过地写了两天两夜的歌而已。结果一抬头，就发现今天和他前男友约好，把前任落下的药品还回去的时间。   
太糟糕了。   
Florent对着镜子随便拨了拨头发，穿着他那件小西装出了门。   
约定的地点在一家商场，大厅里正热闹着，一家甜点店推出了试吃新品的活动。连续熬夜之后，Florent其实完全没有胃口。但是热情的店员还是吸引了他。不得不说，对方虽然涂着夸张的眼线，但是粗黑的眼线完全没有遮挡那对眼睛里的光彩。而且他的声音也很好听，几乎可以说是非常适合舞台的嗓子了。   
Florent于是尝了尝店员拿来的牛轧糖，闭着眼感受奶甜味在口腔中缓慢释放，却没有注意到店员的目光。   
“好吃吗？”   
听到店员的提问，Florent点了点头，侧过脸来，却正好撞进对方温柔注视的目光里。得到了Florent的肯定，那人得意地眯起眼笑了笑，那神情仿佛是无比耀眼的阳光，瞬间驱散了巴黎的阴雨。   
“我叫Mikelangelo Loconte，朋友们都叫我Mikele，”说着，他从背后抽出一枝玫瑰来，递给了Florent，“送给您。”   
Florent低头看了看那朵开得正盛的玫瑰，殷红的花瓣舒展得恰到好处，花茎上的尖刺被仔细修剪过，暗自猜想那大概是店家的赠礼。但是，无论如何被一个陌生人送花，而赠送者倒恰巧是他喜欢的类型，这对于他来说实在有些过了。   
他眨了眨眼，下意识露出个温柔的微笑来，把络腮胡所积蓄的严肃气质破坏殆尽：“这是送给我的？”   
“这是为一个优秀音乐家的赠礼，我听到了您的哼唱。”   
Florent意识到，徘徊于门边等待他前任的时候，他大概无意识地唱出了自己正在创作的旋律。   
但那正是他和前任分手的原因。作为他们乐队的主唱，前任非常不满于他创作风格的转变，甚至认为Florent没办法再创作出和以前一样疯狂的音乐来，而他现在写出的歌只是无趣的废纸。这是无法调和的事情。他的前任仍然是死亡金属的狂热拥趸，而Florent逐渐摸到了自己风格的转向。   
但是，无论如何，这件事都给了Florent太大的打击。他不太自信地垂低了头，目光游移起来，咬了咬自己的嘴唇。   
“您是认真的吗？现在可不是打趣我的好时机。”   
“我当然很认真，这支玫瑰只为您而绽放，您温柔的歌声唤醒了它的色彩。”   
这对于Florent而言，太过柔软，也太过深情。他一直以来依靠作曲压抑的悲伤，突然在心底爆炸开来。他捂了捂眼睛，把狼狈的神情仔细藏好，只是眼尾还略有些泛红。   
“或许您是这星球上，唯一会赞美这首歌的人了。我前男友他就不喜欢这个，我们的关系也为此……呃，如果您不介意的话，我……”   
眨了眨眼，Florent才意识到，自己一不小心向对方倾诉了过多的私密情感问题，而且还顺便在陌生人眼前出了个柜。   
Mikelangelo看起来完全没有关注Florent对自己性取向的小小不安。他收敛了笑容的弧度，神情因此更加柔和。干脆把手里的托盘放到一边，Mikelangelo从制服马甲胸口的口袋里抽出了手帕塞进Florent手里，伸展双臂抱住了面前掩饰着悲伤神情的男人。他刻意放轻了声音，好听的音色像夏天轻浅的溪水，温柔流淌过人指尖。   
“您别伤心呀，亲爱的先生。您现在需要一个拥抱，我知道的。”   
Florent其实是有些贪恋这个怀抱的。但是他的理智还能约束他，让他友好地拍拍Mikelangelo的肩膀，主动结束这次温暖的馈赠。   
“我的前任来了，所以……”   
他指了指电梯的方向，打算迎过去，解决掉这一切。不得不说，得到Mikelangelo的拥抱之后，他突然没那么伤心了。这个略矮一点的店员简直比他店里所有的甜品都要甜蜜。Florent甚至决定，看在这个拥抱的份上，他待会一定得买点什么带走。   
正要迈步过去，Mikelangelo却抓住了Florent的手腕。   
“你的前任……”他眨了眨眼，比了个“不过如此”的手势，一脸神秘地拍了拍Florent的肩膀，“我会帮你的！” 

和前任交谈的过程，对于Florent来说，形同噩梦。   
他其实并不是一个好脾气的人。恋爱中当然对恋人多加理解，可一旦分手，对方的缺点便全都摆在了面前。两个摇滚歌手彼此呛声，语句自然也不会多么心平气和。   
Florent自觉已经是竭力保持着克制，但是纠缠着还想和他吃最后一顿饭的前男友正不断挑拨着他残余的理智。与声调一同升高的，是不断加剧的怒火。他用力甩开对方试图握上来的手，攥紧了拳头。   
就在这时，他没想到的剧情突变发生了。   
Mikelangelo走到了Florent身边，自然地伸手揽住了法国大男孩的肩膀。他的嘴唇纹印在Florent的脸上，Florent甚至怀疑自己嗅到了隐约的甜杏香气。   
“抱歉，亲爱的，我来晚啦。”   
他的语气那样熟稔，仿佛已经无数次用最甜美的口吻称呼过Florent，尽管他们其实不过认识了不到半个小时。一边说着，Mikelangelo的另一只手从背后伸出，把一大捧玫瑰都递给了Florent。   
被送花的乐队主唱其实内心受到了巨大震撼。他侧头看了一眼Mikelangelo，对方此刻已经脱掉了印有甜点店LOGO的软萌围裙，只剩里面干净利落的白衬衫和牛仔裤，加上偏甜的长相，简直更加击中Florent的偏好。   
Florent的前任当然也对此有所了解，更加深了误会。显然，Mikelangelo没有任何解释的打算。他直白地和对方打了声招呼。   
“我是他的男朋友，您是他的朋友吗？”   
Florent才刚缓过神来。虽然Mikelangelo的援手来得实在突兀，但配合起来倒是并不困难。毕竟如果不是明知一切只是来自一个陌生人的友好帮助，Mikelangelo的玫瑰简直无比契合Florent脑子里关于爱情的想象。   
诚然这一切听起来太不摇滚，但Florent还是没忍住，侧头亲了亲Mikelangelo的嘴角，交换了一个默契的眼神。接下来，看起来脾气柔和又正直的法国青年，开始凭借他的舞台经验飙演技。他故意躲开了前任直勾勾的目光，指了指Mikelangelo。   
“这是我的房东……”   
剩下的一切似乎已经不需要再继续讲述了。   
Florent的前任已经顾不得虚伪地告别，拿了自己的东西就转身离开。而Florent自觉拉开了与Mikelangelo的拒绝。他的手指搅在一起，有些艰难地道谢起来。   
如果说之前短暂的接触是最美好不过的体验，那么此刻的表达感谢则成为最刻薄的刀刃。感谢的话说出口之后，他们的关系将回归现实，Florent和Mikelangelo不过是彼此的陌路人。或许他们以后甚至不会再有遇见的机会，即使以后遇到，Mikelangelo或许也不会记得这一切。   
Florent一直是这样认为的。所以，他踌躇了片刻，还是说出了那些酝酿许久的话。   
“非常感谢您，Mikele，”Florent舔了舔上颚，“既然这个麻烦解决了……”   
“既然这个麻烦解决了，您愿意和我交往吗？” 

02 

当时，Florent的内心已经在尖叫着，要求他作出肯定的回复了。   
但是他并没有这样做。   
他不确定这是不是对的，无论是对他，还是对于Mikelangelo。那可能只是安慰的延续。毕竟体贴的追求者也没有要求立刻答复。他们只是交换了联系方式，但Florent没指望过手机屏幕再次亮起时，能看到Mikelangelo的名字。   
然而，出乎意料的是，当晚，Mikelangelo就体贴地发来了问候。他们没有聊得太久，只是互相道了晚安。Florent向Mikelangelo发出了邀约，想请Mikelangelo喝点东西表达感谢，Mikelangelo定了时间和地点。 

于是，第二天，他们在塞纳河旁的一家咖啡店见了面。   
这家店有一个露台，Mikelangelo就坐在靠栏杆的位置等他，卷曲的金发被河边的风拂乱，河面散落的波光映衬着他的眼睛。   
见到了Florent，他立刻迎了上去，给Florent一个甜蜜的拥抱，把法国人按在了拉开的椅子上。然后，他坐在对面，递上了自己带来的见面礼。那是一个颇精致的方形浅黄色盒子，系着棕色的丝带，是很漂亮的蝴蝶结。   
“这是我自己烤的饼干，尝尝看？”Mikelangelo仍是一幅跃跃欲试的表情，看起来很想继续抱上去，“但是作为回礼，您得告诉我，您的名字。毕竟我总不能一直用‘玫瑰甜心’来作您的备注。”   
Florent没有拒绝。他打开盒子，拿起一块五角星形状的饼干，放进嘴里。   
饼干外皮烤制得极脆，内里又格外酥软，尝起来有一种甜蜜的芝士香气。Florent几乎被这甜美所虏获了，他惊喜地抬头看了看Mikelangelo，却意外撞进了对方眼里流淌着蜜糖的星河里去。   
于是Florent便格外地局促起来，大脑都空白了几秒。他惊喜地眨了眨眼睛，舔着唇边蹭上的碎屑，软软地叫了一声。   
“Mikele……我是说，这真好吃。嗯……”他指了指自己，“Florent Mothe，呃，我有说过吗？”   
Mikelangelo不禁笑出了声。他勾起嘴角的模样，简直像拉斐尔笔下的耶稣一般温暖，可上挑的眼线又带着神性的傲慢。只是当他歪着头望向Florent的时候，眼里又盈满了男人的倒影，满溢的情感，又将这个金发的天使拉回了人间。   
“我和甜品店的店员学的，看来还挺成功的。而且，亲爱的Flo，能亲吻您的嘴唇，这个饼干比天空中运行的星体更加受上帝的垂青。”   
Florent像是被小巧的饼干噎到了似的。他舔了舔嘴唇，却没能再说出足够连贯的词句。比饼干更甜蜜的话语顺着唇齿溜了进去，哽住了他的喉咙。   
“您……言过其实了，Mikele。”   
似乎察觉了Florent纠结的眉宇间所渗透的拘谨，Mikelangelo倒是收敛了些。他身体稍微前倾一点，目光在菜单上扫过。   
“您有什么推荐吗？法国的欧蕾很出名。”   
“唔，我对这家店不太熟。”Florent摇了摇头，稍微睁大了眼，“您是……？”   
“意大利人。我的口音挺明显吧？”   
Mikelangelo已经领会了问句没说出口的部分，一面回答，一面对着Florent眨了眨右边眼睛，连带着眼角的金色星星都跟着闪烁了一下。   
“您的法语很流利，发音也很好听。”   
Florent忍不住因Mikelangelo孩子气的表情而笑出了声。他抬手掩了掩嘴唇忍不住上翘的弧度，望着Mikelangelo的神情专注而温柔。   
Mikelangelo被Florent的神情打动了。他抽了抽鼻子，仿佛已经得到了某种答案，心底于是蔓生出柔软的花瓣。   
“法国的枫叶很美，Flo，”他双手压着两腿间藤椅的边沿，侧过头去看塞纳河的风景，“我有没有说过，我真的很喜欢您？”   
Florent怔了一下，嘴唇在络腮的胡须里扯成一条直线。   
“您不必这样，我已经走出来了。无论如何，我和之前……”他比划了个手势，“我们已经耗尽了彼此的情感，他也做了些不那么好的事。所以，您不必为此费心。”   
Florent一本正经的解释反倒再次把Mikelangelo逗笑了。他双手支在桌子上，站起身来，将亲吻印在了Florent的额头上。   
“您在说什么呀，我可是在追求您呢。看来，我得认真说一次，我喜欢您，Florent，而且是希望有朝一日能够和您一起站在牧师面前宣誓的那种喜欢。”   
Florent可是实实在在地受到了惊吓，整个人像只吓傻了的狍子似的，顶着无害的角，呆愣在原地。   
“您……Mikele……”   
这太超出他的预期了。Florent并非没有听出Mikelangelo的异国口音，也因此对Mikelangelo脱口而出的追求没怎么抱有期待。倒不是说他介意来一次快餐恋情，但Mikelangelo显然是能正戳中他心脏的那支丘比特之箭。如果只能得到短暂的相处，Florent不确定自己能否走出来。   
“您不必急着给我回答，我可以等。”Mikelangelo抿了抿嘴唇，倒是显出一种年长的稳重，“但我对您的情感是认真的，您的美好与纯洁，您澄澈坦然的音乐，像阿波罗拨响了我内心爱的竖琴，我现在已经全然为您而着迷了。”   
Florent几乎要淹没在Mikelangelo带着意大利腔的发音中了。Mikelangelo温和的声音永远绵软又和暖，像是温热的枫糖浆，又像猫爪式样的棉花糖，填满了Florent仅剩的不安。   
他心底已经有了答案，但没有宣之于口。眨了眨眼，青年咬着嘴唇笑起来，眉目间犹疑尽去，便又像一只蹲在壁炉前烤火的猫了。   
“我会给您答案，但想请您等上几天。”   
至于为什么，Florent没有说，Mikelangelo也没有问。他们随便点了两杯咖啡，一块红丝绒蛋糕。两只精巧的银匙分割着细腻的甜点，不时轻轻碰撞着，发出银铃般的轻响，浓郁轻盈的甜美口感，连带着心照不宣的温暖情感在心底一同绽开。   
他们分享了许多有趣的事。巴黎的风景与小传说，Florent带着点小叛逆的乐队经历，Mikelangelo的欧洲旅行。   
Mikelangelo是个诗人、旅行作家，这对于Florent多少算是个惊喜。他已经极力想象Mikelangelo的浪漫，但终究还是远远不能触及这人美好的真正边界。意大利人简直像是天边的云团，轻软地漂浮着，又像口感绵密的红酒，令Florent的大脑完全陷入微醺的迷蒙中了。   
Florent甚至有点好奇，Mikelangelo能够随口吐出那么多情话，究竟是因为他的意大利血统，还是因为他的职业呢？他也这样问出来了，当然又引来了Mikelangelo的笑声。   
“当然是因为我喜欢您呀，您是我的缪斯，而我在您面前，才成为了一位真正的诗人。我写过的全部文字，为我铺下这条追随您的道路。”   
结果，Florent就又脸红了，像是一只把头扎进雪里，试图躲避世界的小狐狸。   
在分别之前，Mikelangelo捉住了Florent紧贴着裤缝线的手，在白皙的手背上亲了一口。   
“遇见您，是我毕生的幸运。” 

03 

但是，当他们终于有时间进行第二次约会的时候，已经过了一个多月。Mikelangelo倒是还好，他没有太糟糕的拖稿习惯，即使被编辑拎去改稿，也不至于忙得连轴转上一个月。   
但Florent不同。他得重新联系乐队的演唱会，解释为什么乐队一夜之间失去了主唱，取得谅解，确认不会因此解约后，赶去另一个城市排练、登台。   
这一个月里，他们会互相通短信，偶尔打个电话。电话的时间不长，Mikelangelo甜蜜的意大利口音足以治愈Florent的焦虑与疲惫。但是，视频里Florent的烟熏妆还是越来越遮不住他的黑眼圈。   
于是，他们的第二次严肃约会，定在了Florent的家里。按照Mikelangelo的说法，他想看看Florent的猫。   
回到巴黎之后，他的男孩把一只带回家没几天的布偶猫发在了Ins上。那只猫柔软得像是另一个Florent，而Florent在逗弄猫咪的视频里，发出了过分甜腻的猫叫声。   
于是，Florent犹豫了一下，便邀请Mikelangelo到家里撸猫。 

Mikelangelo站在Florent公寓的门前，一只手里拎着后者曾提到过的一种猫粮。他用空闲的那只手掏出卡在牛仔裤前兜里的手机，屏幕上正显示着10:00，和他偷拍下来Florent微笑时的侧脸。   
时间正好，浅浅的梨涡也很好看。   
于是，他抬手敲开了Florent的门。   
门的另一边传出了些响动，像是有什么沉重的物件被推倒，也可能是主人摔在了地板上。显然，Mikelangelo的到访还是让Florent有些猝不及防。Mikelangelo挪了挪步子，后退半步给Florent留出开门后适宜的相处空间。他满以为会见到一个穿着条纹睡衣，睡眼朦胧的大男孩，结果拉开门的却是一个兔子先生。   
不，这里倒不是说Florent在短短几天里从一个人类变成了兔子，但毫无疑问，Florent的眼眶是流过泪的胭红，眼底还残余着水雾。即使极力忍耐，但Mikelangelo还是能注意到，他忍耐不住的时候，会稍微侧过头去吸气，鼻尖一耸一耸的。   
真可爱。   
Mikelangelo不禁叹了口气，伸手抱了抱比他略高些的Florent，在对方耳边留下一个温暖的亲吻。   
“您遇到什么事了吗，Flo？我来得不是时候？”   
Florent摇了摇头。他抿起了嘴唇，像是想要忍耐古怪的微笑，可这样的表情却让他看起来像是憋着眼底的泪花。他自己大概也清楚这一点，便又放松了表情，只是拉着Mikelangelo进了门，回手拿起门边鞋柜上的一本书递过去。   
Mikelangelo接过来看了看，露出了然的微笑。他的笑容仍然是Florent熟悉的模样，兼备了洞悉甚至傲视一切的自矜，又因Florent而特别地温柔起来。他的手按在Florent的后颈上，压低了法国人的头颅，又在嘴角留下一个亲吻。   
“让我猜猜，是《夜莺与玫瑰》？”   
Florent的耳朵尖染上了粉色。Mikelangelo的手有点凉，但那点凉意并不足以让他的感受力降温，反倒觉得整张脸都烧了起来。他窘迫地点了点头，接过了Mikelangelo手里的袋子。只是瞥了一眼袋子里熟悉的包装，他就知道Mikelangelo带了什么礼物。   
“非常谢谢您的礼物，猫也会喜欢的。”   
像是听到了Florent的呼唤似的，一道白色的身影窜了过来，爪子蹭过地毯，带出轻微的窸窣响动。Florent像是早已习惯了这个。他立刻蹲下去，半转过身，接住了扑过来的猫咪。   
“您看，这是我的猫。”   
说着，他捏住一只猫爪，冲Mikelangelo摇了摇。   
Mikelangelo被这种孩子气的介绍方式逗笑了。他试探着摸了摸猫咪的头顶，将亲吻落在了Florent贴着猫咪后颈的面颊处。   
他们迅速地熟络起来了。无论是猫、Mikelangelo，还是Florent。他们彼此间的熟稔感简直不像是刚刚开始约会的“友达以上，恋人未满”，而像是早早就成了一家人似的。   
布偶猫从Florent的怀里跳下来之后，就贴着Mikelangelo的小腿磨蹭。Florent抱怨着自家猫咪的“叛变”，又拿了逗猫棒去招引。倒是Mikelangelo更冷静些，笑着走开，蹲在电视柜前翻看Florent的碟片收藏。作为一个音乐人，Florent当然有一套非常棒的音响。   
“跟您在一起，我简直表现得像个小孩。”   
Florent低声抱怨了一句，终于将自由还给了他的猫。他把猫粮放进了储藏柜里，又抽出一张纸，擦干眼角可能存在的湿痕。   
“我猜我肯定是比您大的，Flo。”   
一边说着，他敏锐地从Florent散乱堆放的CD里找出了封面印着Florent名字的那一张，抽出碟片插进了CD机。   
熟悉的音乐响起，Florent忍不住回头看了一眼。羞赧与雀跃被细细揉碎了，洒进心间，但很快又被Mikelangelo倾听的模样所取代。   
Mikelangelo正和着音乐在腿上打出节拍，他仿佛立刻就沉浸到Florent的曲子里了，露出少许慵懒的神情，倒是显出些成熟的风情。似乎感应到了Florent的注视，他回过头来，对着Florent抛了个飞吻。   
“我今年都25啦，亲爱的Mikele。”   
“亲爱的”。这个前缀是他们都没有想到的。Mikelangelo的目光立刻凝固，定在了Florent的脸上。Florent下意识抬手摸了摸脸颊，简直要怀疑自己的胡子失手被点燃了。   
回应他的是Mikelangelo毫不掩饰的笑声。他的笑像一首咏叹调似的，在有限的空间内无限升高、扩散、震荡。   
“原谅我，看来可我比您大了八岁呢，Flo，您会为此而把我赶出去吗？”   
Florent没有掩饰他的惊讶。   
Mikelangelo长得实在太有欺骗性了。染成金色的头发，偏稚嫩的五官，炽热而率真的目光，永远真诚的爱意，活泼的性格和举止……甚至当他们约会的时候，Mikelangelo还会给自己画点眼线。当一切因素堆砌到一起，无论怎么看，都更像是个少年形象。   
但是，这并不是什么问题，甚至不会被列入待考虑清单中。当Florent的超我先一步做出感情判断的时候，他甚至不知道对方的名字。   
情感是不需要理由的。Florent深信这一点，并且也就这样做了。   
他以一种既不摇滚也不音乐的姿势，跑向了Mikelangelo。他们本来就没隔着多远，沉重的步子在地板上敲出几下不规则的鼓点，就把Florent拖到了Mikelangelo面前。   
他本该说些什么的。   
Florent一边想着，一边抱紧Mikelangelo亲了上去。   
如果拥吻的姿势能够列出一个排行榜来，那么Florent下意识做出的这种肯定能荣登最蠢姿势的榜首。他只会用双手环住Mikelangelo的上臂，在后背交叠，就那么抱着。他的嘴唇与Mikelangelo相贴，也像双臂一般一动不动，就黏糊糊地固定在原处。像孩子依恋巨大的熊玩偶，或者小学里的男孩，拉着别人的手，说以后要和对方结婚。   
它甚至隐约脱离了现代人对于“爱情”的观点，没有隐含着情欲邀请的抚摸，没有舌尖若即若离的湿润触碰。这种情感太笨重，也太纯粹。   
Mikelangelo笑了。他的笑意来得悄无声息，但Florent能从嘴唇肌肉的牵扯上察觉到。   
于是法国青年眨了眨眼，稍微慢了四分之一个拍子的大脑终于迟钝地运转，并不老旧的齿轮转动，发出喑哑的摩擦声响。提词器在他大脑里亮了起来，回放着他干的蠢事。   
他立刻松开了Mikelangelo，倒退了几步。单人沙发的扶手给了他大腿和膝盖以致命一击，于是他就那么摔坐在了沙发上，看向Mikelangelo下颌胡茬的角度也从平视变成了仰视。   
“我……我只是没想到，但是这挺好的。啊，不，我是说……”   
Florent是想捂住脸，来缓解一下窘迫的。但Mikelangelo的动作显然比他更快。他在Florent退开的瞬间就笑出了声，甚至弯下腰捂着腹部，踉跄地跟了上去，一条腿隔住了Florent两边的膝盖。   
“您可真是太可爱了，Flo，我甚至没办法找到比‘可爱’这个抽象概念更适合您的词。如果您的灵魂有颜色，我打赌会是公主裙的粉红色。”   
他这么说着，低头亲上了Florent。   
显然，Mikelangelo比Florent更擅长接吻。他迅速地在Florent脸上啄吻了几下，便趁着青年想要说什么的机会，把舌头伸进了对方的口腔，像个好奇的孩子探索秘密基地那样，在Florent嘴里舔了个遍，舌尖在上颚挨挨蹭蹭。他也不会忘记拥抱，而这一次，不再是Florent那种激动过头反而不知道该做什么的“搂抱”，或许这正是意大利人擅长用手势表达丰沛情感的证明。   
当这个亲吻结束的时候，Florent的双颊与耳朵已经发烫起来。Mikelangelo站直了身，他则将脸整个埋进了Mikelangelo的胸口，却又下意识去嗅文化衫上阳光和洗衣粉的气味，继而走神起来。   
拍了拍大男孩的肩膀，Mikelangelo终于没再继续笑出声。否则，他的男孩大概就要试图把猫从箱子里挤走，好自己藏进去了。他伸出手去揉了揉Florent的头顶，直到把对方的棕发彻底揉乱才住手，又仔细打理平复，免得对方看起来太狼狈。   
“Flo，Flo……”   
他这样叫着Florent的名字，安静地眨眼睛。Florent在他眼里看见了冬日壁炉里噼啪作响的星火，秋天塞纳河上随波浪腾跃的每一片枫叶，和魁北克的邻居曾经送给他的那罐枫糖。玻璃瓶子很沉，粘稠的浅棕色糖浆足以填满Florent对甜蜜的癖好。   
但是，即使是那样大的一罐蜜糖，也比不过Mikelangelo的眼睛。   
Florent这样认定了，便又抬头去亲Mikelangelo的眉眼。这次，他的神情已经十足地像个大人，像经历过加拿大的旅居生活，回到法国玩摇滚，又走出和前任的分手阴影的，25岁的Florent Mothe。 

04   
但是，需要澄清的是，尽管他们黏黏糊糊地在沙发边上亲到了中午，但是，这并不算什么实质性的进展。或者，至少Florent暂时还没有说出酝酿在他心底的那句话。   
毕竟这场面有些不对。Florent没法形容出来，是什么阻碍了他做出回应，但至少，这一切显得太快了。如果要体现出认真的态度，似乎就该把过程拉得稍微长一些、慢一些，好让一切看起来是经过了认真考虑。   
而且，鉴于那一长串亲吻的前提，是他在早上看童话哭了出来，以及狼狈摔进沙发里，当时告白绝对会给他留下心理阴影的。Florent对此深信不疑。   
所以，吃过了他俩挤在厨房里做的午餐之后，Mikelangelo坐在长沙发上，要求法国人给他弹吉他。餐盘还直挺挺地插在水槽里，等着Florent送走Mikelangelo之后再去把它们洗干净，挨个放回碗橱。   
他们本来打算玩游戏的，但Florent并不是宅男，Mikelangelo也不是。两个人考虑了一下菜鸡互啄的惨烈局面之后，还是摇了摇头。毕竟按照常理来看，两个菜鸟打游戏的结局，无论是合作还是对战，最后可能都会对彼此落下满腹埋怨。   
于是Florent去拿他的吉他。   
趁着法国人钻进工作室的时候，Mikelangelo拆了一盒pocky，叼了一根咬在嘴里，蹬掉鞋子窝进沙发，等着Florent坐过来。   
但Florent从工作室拎出吉他之后，并没有立刻坐到Mikelangelo身边。他倒是把吉他挂到了肩上，拨了拨弦，确认吉他音准之后，就弹奏起来。   
是一首Mikelangelo从没听过的歌。Florent的手指捏着拨片，在六根琴弦之间灵巧翻飞。音乐的节奏很急促，他几乎没办法完全兼顾琴弦拨响的旋律和Florent的唱词。而Florent唱得也很含混。他会跳过几句，反复去唱副歌里的几句话。   
这曲子简直像——或者说，就是一首半成品。Mikelangelo简直能想象Florent咬着笔，在空白的五线谱纸上写下旋律和词句，又匆匆划掉的模样。   
Florent唱着唱着又变了调子，变成了生日歌。   
Mikelangelo愣住了。   
他眨了眨眼睛，仰着脸去看Florent。这大男孩眼底还带着些未消的疲倦，只是认真地唱着这首简单的歌，柔和的低音让Mikelangelo产生了此刻正踩在雪与枫叶上的错觉。   
“Flo？”   
青年没有答话。他向Mikelangelo走过来，一本正经地唱完了最后几个词。   
然后，全然出乎Mikelangelo意料，Florent直接低下头，咬断了他嘴边的那段饼干棒，顺带将一个巧克力味的吻印在了Mikelangelo的唇上。   
“生日快乐，以及，我爱你。” 

很好，在Mikelangelo Loconte的33岁生日这一天，他第一次得到了一份不一样的礼物——那是爱情本身。 

当然，还是有蛋糕，有一支啤酒，有他喜欢的歌手和音乐。他的歌手还害羞地塞给他一个罐子，里面折满了金色的星星，有的上面透着墨痕——完全是初中女孩才会喜欢的把戏，但是会在一些无聊网站的告白方案排行榜里荣登榜首。Mikelangelo不打算现在就拆开它，它们适合一些更有趣的场合。   
不过，这说明Florent的告白还是预谋已久？   
但是，这并不重要。重要的是，他和他现在最喜欢的歌手、曲作者、词作者窝在沙发里，他的脚抵着对方的肚子，拇指碰了碰对方腹部的软肉。而这位歌手养的猫从猫爬架上轻盈地跳下来，坐在一边的单人沙发上，凝视着这两个刚刚脱单的铲屎官，喵了一声。   
“所以，这只猫叫什么？”   
“ummmmm……”Florent认真地思索了起来，他甚至歪过头，盯着那只猫看了几秒，“大概是，猫？”


End file.
